Mecánico
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Cuando uno se enamora, no importan clases sociales, ni estilo de vida, ni modos de ganársela… sólo importa el amor LinkXZel


**Mecánico**

"Cuando uno se enamora, no importan clases sociales, ni estilo de vida, ni modos de ganársela… sólo importa el amor LinkXZel"

Inspirada en una canción cumbia vieja y tonta, pero me gustó como quedo y no podía dejarlo abandonadito :(

Mi nombre es Zelda, y hasta hace unos años yo estudiaba en el tecnológico de mi ciudad, desde muy niña fui a las mejores escuelas con los mejores maestros desde luego, y siempre obtuve las mejores calificaciones de toda la clase. Era intachable en mi comportamiento, una verdadera dama de sociedad.

Cuando cumplí 17 años mi padre me regaló un auto, claro que yo ya sabía del obsequio, y como era de esperarse en alguien como yo, ya tenía previamente lista mi licencia de conducir, y toda la papelería ordenada para recibir tan anhelado regalo.

Después de dos años de riguroso cuidado a mi adorado vehículo se le averió la caja de velocidades, o algo así me dijo mi mecánico. Él no podía arreglarlo pues no contaba con la caja en cuestión que repondría a la dañada, así que me envió con un amigo suyo también mecánico.

 **Flash Back**

-¿Hola? – Llegue cuidando donde pisaba, lamentándome de mi suerte porque mi mecánico de confianza no contaba con lo que yo, o más bien mi auto, necesitaba.

-Tenga cuidado señorita – justo en ese momento iba a caer en un charco de aceite, o al menos eso me pareció que era cuando una mano fuerte sujeto la mía sin mucha delicadeza, evitándome el golpe – Aquí está muy resbaloso.

-Muchas gracias – Levante la mirada dispuesta a zafarme del agarre, pues era demasiado fuerte para mi… y ese fue el primer gran error.

Mis ojos chocaron directamente con unas lagunas azules tan bellas que no pude menos que perderme en ellas… el cabello rubio asomándose tímidamente bajo la gorra con una insignia del taller mecánico en el que me encontraba… su piel bronceada manchada graciosamente con algunas gotas y salpicaduras de aceite, y me imagine que un sinfín de cosas más.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita? – soltó mi mano con delicadeza y solo entonces note que había estado sujetándome mientras yo lo miraba embelesada, me sentí tan tonta, y aturdida.

-Eh, si, vera, mi auto… esta averiado de la caja de velocidades, me han dicho que en este lugar hacen un muy buen trabajo en ese aspecto… - estaba dispuesta a continuar para tratar de ganar seguridad en mi misma… cuando él soltó una sonora carcajada que me hizo sentirme pequeña e indefensa.

-Jaja, habla demasiado señorita, yo le arreglo el carrito – trató de limpiar su mano derecha en su pantalón y luego la estiro hacia mí – Seré su mecánico ahora, me llamo Link.

-Zelda… - Tome su mano y la estreche débilmente. Preferí callar, pues a este hombre no lo asombraría con mi gran léxico, y no estaba preparada psicológicamente para otra de sus risas. Así que junte todo el valor, le entregue las llaves de mi auto y salí sin decir nada más.

.-.-.

 _-¿Estás segura que estarás bien? Ese hombre se ve que no tiene vergüenza, será mejor que mandes a alguien más a recoger tu auto._

-Estoy bien mamá…-suspire molesta, sabía que contarle a mi madre sobre el incidente con el _Joven Link_ no había sido la mejor opción, pero yo había deseado tanto comentarlo con alguien.

 _-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea –…_ menuda tontería…

-Tiene que entender que no me dejare intimidar por sus palabras, ya llegué, te llamo después… - colgué el celular mientras entraba decidida al lugar, esta vez, sin importarme si pasaba por charcos de lo que fuera, me había puesto unas botas negras para esa ocasión, el cabello sujeto en una cola alta, ropa oscura… me había vestido especialmente para demostrarle a ese hombre que yo no era ninguna mujer débil.

-Señorita Zelda, ya está su carrito – Colocó su mano sucia sobre el cofre de mi auto, pero extrañamente, a pesar de que sabía que lo dejaría manchado, no me importó.

-Cumplió muy bien con su trabajo…

-Disculpa, Zelda… - Lo mire entre sorprendida y molesta ¿Me estaba tuteando? – Somos casi de la misma edad… me incomoda un poco tratarte de usted…

Me sorprendí a mí misma asintiendo, él estaba tratando de romper la barrera de la cordialidad entre nosotros, y yo lo estaba permitiendo.

-El otro día no me mostré muy amable, de hecho, creo que raye en lo grosero, no me gusta ser así, lo siento…

-No hay problema…-notó mi malestar del día anterior… demonios.

-Por eso, quisiera enmendarme invitándote a cenar… - me puedo imaginar mi rostro, solo al ver la expresión de su cara -¡Claro, sólo si tú quieres! – estaba avergonzado… tan avergonzado…

-Está bien…

 **End Flash Back**

¿Necesito describirles la escena vergonzosa de ir con un hombre que obviamente no era de mi clase social? ¿De ir a cenar elegantemente vestida, mientras mi acompañante llevaba zapatos con pans?

Me imagino que no, pero extrañamente esa sensación de malestar sólo fue mientras se acercaba hacia mí, porque luego no me importo más… era demasiado reconfortante estar a su lado.

 **Flash Back**

-Me la pase muy bien esta noche – Estaba sonrojada, lo sabía porque sentía ese calorcito molesto pero agradable en mi rostro.

-Yo también – Sonrió ampliamente, como nadie me había sonreído antes, y sentí que me ponía más colorada, había reído como nunca esa noche, podría echarle la culpa a ese hecho - ¿Puedo llamarte de nuevo?

Me sorprendí ante su pregunta, los muchachos de mi facultad jamás me habían preguntado eso, si se habían divertido volvían a llamar, si no, simplemente no lo hacían.

-Esperare con ansias… - Sonreí sin miedo a tener que quedar bien, sin temor de que pareciera una tonta, sonreí porque enserio me nacieron las ganas de hacerlo.

-Entonces yo te llamo – sin dejar de sonreír se dio media vuelta y se fue caminado alegremente, estoy casi segura que hasta iba silbando.

 **End Flash Back**

Esa fue la primera de muchas citas que siguieron, y en cada una de ellas yo tenía la esperanza de que fuese la última, que me aburriera de él, que me diera cuenta de que todo lo que decían mis amigas y mis padres fuese verdad; que se portara como un hombre sucio, que demostrara que era nada inteligente, no digno de una mujer como yo.

Y lo demostraba, en cada cita que teníamos demostraba que era un hombre poco educado pero era muy perceptivo, siempre dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que yo sabía y que había aprendido en la escuela, así que para mí no era justo juzgarlo si él no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en donde yo lo había hecho. No era muy higiénico, pero tampoco me atrevía a juzgarlo por eso: trabajaba todo el día para poder llevar el pan a su familia, terminaba cansado y sucio, obviamente no tenía el tiempo de acicalarse y limpiarse como yo lo hacía, y entre más tiempo pasaba con él, más me daba cuenta que quien no era digna era yo… yo que sólo tenía que estirar mis dedos para tomar lo que quisiera, que nunca había tenido que sudar jamás para obtener nada, mi aspecto impecable no era más que el resultado de no ensuciarme jamás.

 **Flash Back**

-Has estado muy callado esta noche… - miré a Link mientras caminábamos por la acera que guiaba a mi casa, toda la noche había actuado de forma extraña, pero pensé que con el tiempo se le pasaría y volvería esa alegría a la que me tenía tan (mal) acostumbrada, pero había pasado toda la velada de la misma manera, y mis temores y mis nervios me tenian al borde del colapso.

-Zelda… creo que debemos dejar de vernos.

Sentí como si la tierra se hubiera tragado únicamente mis pies, ya que era incapaz de moverme ni avanzar.

-Te he cambiado, y tú no eres así… además tu papá cree que es lo mejor…

Había avanzado mientras continuaba hablando, pero al ver que yo no lo seguía se giró para verme, pero mantuvo sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en el piso, justo donde yo había anclado mis pies.

-Soy un simple mecánico, no hay manera de que yo pueda darte lo que tú te mereces…

En cuanto dijo esas palabras todo tuvo sentido dentro de mi cabeza, mi padre, Ganondorf de Hyrule tenía todo que ver en el hecho de que Link tratara de dejarme. Link jamás se había mostrado avergonzado de su profesión, era un trabajo tan digno como cualquier otro.

-Link… - avancé con decisión los dos pasos que él había dado delante de mí, tomé su rostro entre mis blancas manos y me atreví a hacer lo que él nunca había hecho; lo besé, con toda la pasión que me provocaba la furia de saber que mi padre trataba de arruinar lo único bueno y honesto que tenía en mi vida; pero cuando las manos de Link se posaron en mi cintura todo el rencor pasó a segundo plano, al igual que la furia del beso, pasando a ser profundo y delicado, ahora sólo había ternura y amor en ese gesto tan íntimo que compartíamos.

-Zelda…

-Shh… no digas más… no quiero estar en ningún lugar si no es contigo…

Y él me sonrió, tan radiantemente que supe que sin duda, eso era lo correcto.

 **End Flash Back**

Desde esa noche me fui a vivir con Link, mi madre llamó llorando, lo que me hizo dudar, pero luego mi padre llamó amenazándome con cortarme todo el apoyo económico dándome la fuerza que necesitaba para romper mis tarjetas de crédito y arrojar el celular contra el piso y hacerlo miles de trozos.

Link y yo nos casamos tres meses después, y contrario a lo que digan mis ex amigas, me casé con un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco y con la frente bien en alta, porque lo merecía y me había ganado el color blanco, cosa que puedo asegurar ellas habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo… pero quien soy yo para juzgarlas, si a ellas les provoca diversión hacerlo no es asunto mío.

Me ha costado casi un mes poder relatar mi historia, desde hace mucho tenía la idea y sin embargo fue Link que me motivo a tomarme un momento cada día para poder terminarla. Ya no somos los mismos, Link esta mas moreno y una barriga graciosa comienza a asomar sobre sus pantalones y empuja sus camisetas, yo tampoco soy la misma, un único embarazo se aseguró de ensanchar mis caderas y mis senos, y sin importar cuantas horas de zumba haga sospecho que he perdido mi figura para siempre.

¿Por qué decidí relatar mi historia? Para poder olvidar un poco el amargo pasado, al menos mientras nuestras pequeñas tienen edad para preguntar por sus abuelos maternos. Mi único embarazo de trillizas trajo al mundo a las pequeñas Din, Nayru y Farore, que son el cansancio y la alegría de nuestros días. Pero está bien, cuando es hora de dormir y las pequeñas roncan suavemente en su cuarto y yo me desvisto sin pudor alguno frente al sonrojado de mi marido, es cuando más me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que he sido, tengo a un hombre bueno que me ama cada día que pasa, tres pequeñas que son el vivo retrato de su padre (aunque el trate de decirme que se parecen a mi) y si bien me duele el hecho de que mis padres y antiguos amigos prefirieran los prejuicios a conocer realmente al hombre que se esconde bajo esa ropa sucia y llena de aceite, sigo siendo feliz, él me hace feliz, y aunque suene egoísta, quiero seguir siendo feliz.

FIN

Comentarios, dudas y criticas son siempre bienvenidas en un review :)


End file.
